


Enjolras & Grantaire

by Joltaire



Series: Children au ** Les Amis de L'ABC [1]
Category: Les M, Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Children, DEAR HELP ME GOD TWINS, Enjolras - Freeform, F/M, Grantaire - Freeform, I read some of these so i made my own, M/M, Multi, Surrogacy, children au, daughters kill me, i dont know any more tags help, i dont know why, i hate myself for writing this, um....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joltaire/pseuds/Joltaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the Enjolras/Grantaire portion of my children au series :) </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Do you want to?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hate me...

Five years.

 

They were together five years before the thought even crossed his mind.

 

_Children._

 

It was as simple as "Hey, R? Do you like kids.. Oh, you do? Why dont we have one?"

 

But he couldn't.

 

Another four  months passed before Grantaire asked, "Enj, we should have kids."

 

And Enjolras was scared.  _Why?_ he said in his mind.  _Do you want to? I want one more than anything..._ lying to yourself, Enjolras. That's worse than lying to Grantaire.

 

"Um... sure? I-if you want to.."

 

"I know I want to, Enjolras. So do you.  _I'm_ asking  _you,_   **do you want to?** "

 

And so they sat down and had a serious talk, something that barely happens in their shared flat they bought just after their wedding last May.

 

In the end, after they had decided everything, they told everyone. Not at once. They told Combeferre and Éponine first, then Combeferre being the person he is, not being able to keep big news inside of him for the life of his own unborn child, immediately texted Courfeyrac, who then told Jehan, who was skyping Bahorel while he was in Germany with Feuilly, who called Cosette, who, of course, told Marius, who told Joly while visiting his Grandfather in the hopital the next night, who had it squeezed out of him by Bossuet and Musichetta at supper. In short, everyone knew. 

 

_They were having a child._


	2. "I love you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get around to adopting... two years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO YEARS GUYS

It took ages to get certified. Well, it did take them an entire year to actually send in the form, another six months to get certified. Four months later, they decided they should better start on this child thing.  
Grantaire converted Enjolras’ office into a bedroom. He painted it a minty green, with a brown swirl design. Although, if the child asked, he would change it. They placed a bed in the room, right in the corner. A bookshelf stood in the corner, with Enjolras’ old law textbooks on the bottom, with newly bought picture books on the upper shelves.   
Enjolras and Grantaire decided on adopting. They wouldn’t know how to thank someone for having a baby for them.   
At the orphanage, it was hard to pick just one.   
So they didn’t.   
They picked twins, name Lynden and Brennan. One girl one boy.   
They looked just like each other, with very blonde hair – much lighter than Enjolras’ gold hair – with chocolate brown eyes. They didn’t talk much, or play with the other children. It took them a while to look at Enjolras and Grantaire. It was a very catholic based orphanage, therefore taught at a very early age that, “Gays are wrong,” which upset the two men.   
When they met the other children, Lynden played with the other little girl her age, Eponine and Combeferre’s little girl. As usual, Jehan tried to braid her hair, but it resulted in her biting him, and running away to the cupboard under the stairs, as “’Arry Po’er”.  
Brennan read in the corner, until Combeferre tried to talk to him. Brennan liked Combeferre because “Uncle ‘Omeferre” would read to him. He read all of the picture books to him, then when he was four, he moved on to the Harry Potter books.  
The twins’ accents were quite thick, like Gavroche’s. Enjolras’ was quite a formal British accent, which contrasted majorly to the twins’. It was a cockney accent, the twins had, being born in Essex and being in the orphanage with very uneducated children.  
Enjolras and Grantaire very quickly invited them into the world of the Harry Potter movies, not that they wanted to watch movies with the strange men who kidnapped them, but one night, during Half-Blood Prince, Brennan was sleeping in the big brown armchair, and Enjolras was working on something, Lynden pulled her knees up to her chest, buried her face in Grantaire’s chest and mumbled, “I love you, papa.” And there’s this feeling you get when someone you were trying to get to love you, actually loves you. It’s indescribable, but that’s what Grantaire felt. Soon after, she was sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> ... I hate myself.


End file.
